Madu-in Uchiha
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: [The prequel of 'Threesome in Love'] Kebersamaan selama puluhan tahun membuat duo Uchiha tak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan supaya Hinata tidak pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Maduin Uchiha milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **The prequel of Threesome in Love**_

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHinaIta**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Maduin Uchiha**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya sebagai pelayan di _mansion_ Uchiha. Hingga usianya mencapai delapan belas tahun, Hinata masih tetap setia mengabdikan diri pada keluarga yang sejak kecil merawatnya. Status Hinata di _mansion_ ini bukanlah sebagai anak angkat, meskipun Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan Fugaku, sang pemilik _mansion_ , mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan di sudut Fukuoka. Namun, meskipun begitu, tak sekali pun beliau menyuruh Hinata melakukan pekerjaan berat. Kalau pun Hinata melakukannya, itu semua adalah inisiatif Hinata sendiri.

Hinata benar-benar menyayangi Mikoto dan Fugaku, serta kedua putra mereka, yaitu Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi adalah anak sulung yang usianya sekarang sudah mencapai dua puluh lima tahun. Sementara si bungsu, Sasuke, telah berusia dua puluh tahun. Mereka adalah sosok yang Hinata anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Sikap Itachi yang penyabar dan mau mengalah serta perhatian, sukses mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hati Hinata. Dia juga tampan, dan tentunya sangat serasi jika bersanding dengan Hinata. Sementara Sasuke, selain tampan, dia lebih sering menunjukkan sifat cuek dan manja. Mungkin karena dia adalah anak bungsu, jadi lebih sering diperhatikan oleh siapa pun. Apalagi saat masih kanak-kanak, Sasuke rentan terserang penyakit. Meskipun penyakitnya ringan, seperti flu, demam, dan batuk, tapi tetap saja semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan kakeknya, Madara Uchiha, rela datang jauh-jauh dari Florida ke Osaka, hanya untuk mengunjungi si bungsu itu.

Dan sifat manja Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi saat ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia akibat insiden kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usia Itachi masih dua puluh tahun, Sasuke lima belas tahun, dan Hinata tiga belas tahun. Sasuke sangat posesif terhadap Hinata dan terlebih lagi, dia hanya ingin Hinata bersamanya. Bahkan Itachi saja tidak boleh mendekati Hinata. Hal itu tentu membuat Itachi merasa cemburu. Hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja, Itachi yang dulunya adalah anak mandiri, sekarang berubah menjadi manja. Apapun yang dia lakukan harus bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Hinata, bahkan jika ingin mandi, Hinata harus menyiapkan air hangat dan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. Semuanya berubah menjadi runyam kala Sasuke tak menerima hal itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kerap berkelahi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan membuat beberapa pelayan terpaksa mengundurkan diri. Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi satu-satunya pelayan yang bersedia melayani duo Uchiha manja tersebut hingga saat ini.

Di usianya yang telah memasuki masa kedewasaan, Hinata semakin cantik. Tak jarang putra dari para tetangga mengajukan lamaran pernikahan terhadapnya. Sayangnya Hinata tak sempat menjawab apa pun karena langsung dihadang oleh duo Uchiha yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi agresif dan pemarah apabila ada lelaki lain yang berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata. Bahkan tak segan mereka akan beradu otot apabila sang lelaki yang mendekati Hinata mulai bersikap keras kepala.

" _Pokoknya Hinata hanya milik kami!"_ teriak Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Lima kata itu adalah sebuah klaim yang sering diutarakan oleh duo Uchiha tersebut. Dan terkadang juga membuat bingung Hinata akan keposesifan mereka.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. Hinata sedang menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke, karena dia ada jadwal kelas pagi di kampus. Sementara Itachi malah sibuk bergelayutan di lengan kanan Hinata. "Kau lebih mementingkan Sasuke daripada aku," rengeknya tanpa melepas gelayutannya. Malah Itachi mempererat hingga Hinata benar-benar risih dan terganggu. "Kau lebih sayang Sasuke daripada aku!"

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Kemarin Sasuke yang merengek, sekarang Itachi yang mrengek. _"Kau lebih mementingkan Itachi daripada aku. Kau lebih sayang Itachi daripada aku."_ Ini sungguh merepotkan.

"Bukannya Itachi- _nii_ sudah mandi?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _bathtub_ pribadi milik Sasuke. "Lagipula sejak kapan aku membedakan kalian berdua. Aku sayang kalian, kok."

Itachi mendecak kesal. "Kau temani saja aku sarapan, biar saja Sasuke yang menyiapkan sabun dan perlengkapan mandinya." Dia menarik tubuh Hinata hingga gadis cantik itu dengan terpaksa berdiri. Namun tak selang berapa lama, Hinata dan Itachi dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapkan bajuku sekarang, Hinata!" perintah Sasuke seraya bersidekap. Mata kelamnya terasa menusuk kala melihat tangan Itachi yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Lepaskan tangan calon istriku!" teriaknya marah.

Sontak saja amethyst Hinata melebar. "C-calon i-istri?" tanyanya gugup.

Itachi menggeram marah. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata dan maju ke hadapan Sasuke. Dengan kasar dia mencengkeram bahu adiknya. "Calon istri kau bilang?" geramnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat tatapan nyalang Itachi dituduh kepadanya. "Iya," ujarnya lantang. "Kau tak suka." Dia berbicara sarkastik sambil melepas kasar cengkeraman tangan Itachi di bahunya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ya. Hinata adalah calon istriku. Aku lebih dulu suka padanya." Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan kami akan selalu bersama."

BRUK

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menonjok pipi saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka berkelahi, namun tetap saja Hinata merasa kesal dan marah, apalagi hal sepele yang jadi pokok permasalahannya.

"Sialan!"

BRUK

Itachi membalas telak pukul yang tadi dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Akibatnya sudut bibir si bungsu memar dan berdarah. Tak terima dengan hal itu, sontak saja Sasuke menggeram marah dan hendak menonjok saudaranya untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini suarq kemarahan Hinatalah yang mendominasi.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata seraya berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku bukan milik siapa pun, bukan milik Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke- _nii_!"

Kata-kata Hinata membuat para Uchiha terperanjat kaget. Mereka tak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar tak menerima mereka sebagai calon suami. Padahal di luar sana, banyak sekali para gadis, janda, bahkan nenek-nenek, ingin memiliki mereka.

"Kau milikku sampai kapan pun!" klaim Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata. Tak mau kalah, Itachi ikut menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata.

"Kau milikku selamanya!" klaimnya tak mau kalah. Kali ini terjadi tarik menarik anrara kubu si sulung dan si bungsu. Sangking emosinya mereka, telinga pun tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Suara ronta kesakitan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa digubris lagi. Bahkan mereka terkesan melakukan pembiaran terhadap Hinata yang dikekang.

'Ya Tuhan, kapan penderitaanku berakhir,' keluh Hinata dalam hati. Dia meringis kesakitan seraya memohon agar pergelangan tangannnya segera dilepas. Namun kedua Uchiha ini terlalu bandel dan egois.

"LEPASKAN!"

Hinata mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan saat melihat sosok pria tua namun bertubuh tegap, sedang berjalab ke arah mereka. Dia menunjukkan raut yang penuh kemarahan terhadap dua lelaki yang tampak seperti bocah memperebutkan robot-robotan. "Kalian tak bisa memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu," ujar Madara tegas. Dia menarik paksa Hinata dari kukungan si sulung dan bungsu Uchiha. "Biarkan dia memilih ingin dengan siapa. Entah itu Itachi atau Sasuke atau mungkin juga dia memilih kakek. Itu adalah keputusan Hinata." Duo Uchiha muda melayangkan tatapan sengit kala mendengar ujaran sang kakek. "Hinata, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia sendiri pun bingung harus menentukan siapa yang akan dia pilih. Di satu sisi, dia lebih menyukai Sasuke dalam segi fisik, namun setelah diamati lebih jelas, Itachi juga lumayan tampan. Di satu sisi, dia suka dengan sifat perhatian Itachi, namun setelah dipikir lebih dalam, Sasuke juga lumayan perhatian.

'Aarrgghh... aku dilema!' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda jika sudah mulai merasa bimbang.

"Tunjuk aku, Hinata!" teriak Itachi penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Coblos aku, Hinata!" teriaknya.

Melihat kesungguhan duo Uchiha itu, Hinata semakin bingung. "Aku bingung," gumamnya.

Itachi mendekat kepada Hinata, namun segera dihalau sang kakek. "Dilarang mendekat hingga radius satu meter." Sasuke menyeringai seraya menatap sinis pada saudara kandungnya.

"Hinata, pilih nomor satu!" ujar Itachi tak sabar.

"Hinata, pilih nomor dua!" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap sengit Itachi.

Sementara Madara hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat pilkada dadakan cucunya. "Hinata, pilih nomor tiga!"

" _Ojiisan_!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan dengan ekspresi marah. Melihat kekompakan cucunya, Madara hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

" _Jiisan_ , aku tak bisa memilih. Aku menyayangi Sasuke- _nii_ dan Itachi- _nii_... jadi _gomenasai_ ," ujar Hinata seraya menyesali kebimbangan hatinya.

Madara hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu nikah saja dengan keduanya," ujarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sontak saja tiga orang yang ada disana terbelalak. Menikah dengan mereka berdua?

"Mana bisa begitu, _Ojiisan_!" tukas Sasuke marah.

Itachi mengangguk setuju. "Itu benar. Mana bisa wanita memiliki dua suami. Itu tidak lazim, _Jiisan_."

Madara mengernyitkan dahi. "Jadi hanya pria yang boleh punya istri banyak, sementara istri tak boleh punya suami banyak?"

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam sejenak.

"Kalian tak ada yang mau mengalah, hinata pun tak mau menyakiti hati salah satu dari kalian. Jadi kalau kalian tak mau dimadu, lebih baik ikhlaskan Hinata dengan pria lain," ujar Madara seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke terlihat marah. Dia

"Tidak! Hinata tak boleh menikah dengan pria lain!"

"Tak mau! Hinata harus menjadi Uchiha!"

Hinata tercekat saat mendengar klaim Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia tak percaya sebegitu marahnya mereka jika Hinata dinikahkan dengan orang lain. "A-aku ..."

"Kalian lebih memilih dimadu ... atau Hinata kunikahkan dengan Kakashi Hatake," tawar Madara seraya mengelus surai indigo Hinata.

Duo Uchiha itu masih _keukeuh_ dengan keegoisan mereka. Masih saja mereka diam dan tak menyahut apa pun yang ditawarkan kakeknya.

Keheningan itu segera dianggap Madara sebagai penolakan. "Baiklah, Hinata kemasi barang-barangmu karena dua hari lagi kau akan kunikahkan dengan Kakashi Hata ..."

"KAMI MAU DIMADU!"

Ucapan Madara disela oleh teriakan duo Uchiha barusan. Tak lama kemtdian seringaian Madara muncul. "Jadi kalian memilih untuk dimadu," ujarnya seraya menahan tawa. Ini adalah kegemparan bagi keturunan Uchiha. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada pria Uchiha yang dimadu. Kebanyakan malah mereka yang menduakan para wanita.

Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk setuju meskipun wajah mereka terlihat tidak ikhlas.

"Hinata, kau mau menikah dengan dua cucuku ini, bukan?" tanya Madara.

Mengingat bagaimana kebaikan kekuarga Uchiha dan kesungguhan duo Uchiha itu, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, _Ojiisan_."

"Bagus," ujar Madara seraya tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan lebih dulu menikahi Hinata?"

 _Well_ , Madara melupakan jika pertanyaannya barusan dapat memicu perang pada duo Uchiha tersebut kembali berkobar.

"Aku!" teriak Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Menyadari hal tersebut, mereka kembali melayangkan tatapan sengit.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menikahi Hinata, lalu kau!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku. Karena aku adalah anak sulung, jadi aku yang harus menikahi Hinata lebih dulu."

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke. "Karena itulah kau harus mengalah pada adikmu dan biarkan aku menikah lebih dulu dengan Hinata!"

Hinata dan Madara menghela napas lelah ketika melihat perkelahian duo Uchiha tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada seraya merapalkan...

" _Sabar, sabar dan sabar._ "

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Semua fic saya cuma imajinasi, kok. Gak usah bawa serius dan baperan!**


End file.
